Overdose
LAB 3, better known as the site of Operation: Overdose, is the 16th map released in Combat Arms . A medium-sized, intricate, indoor map consisting of many varying rooms and hallways, Overdose is the first default map released for the Game Mode, Quarantine Regen. Overdose also contains an Office, a Lab, and an Elevator as noticeable landmarks. This map has two distinct formats; one in Quarantine, and another while playing any other Game Mode. Game Modes Overdose has currently 5 playable Game Modes: *Elimination *Elimination Pro *One Man Army *Last Man Standing *Quarantine Regen Overview This map is mainly used by most for Quarantine, although many players have taking a liking to this map for Elimination, Elimination Pro, One Man Army and Last Man Standing. There are some players who think this map may also work for Capture the Flag but it is currently not possible. Overdose is also considered to be one of the maps with the best survival chance for Quarantine because of its Safe Rooms. All other Quarantined maps have hiding places, but only a few have solid defense positions that you can hole up in. Areas of Interest Alpha base Located at the laboratory with the table in the middle removed. Climb the closets to reach the second office which has the vent which connects to the an area with the platform near Bravo's spawn site. Outside of the spawn point to the right is a ladder leading to the area near the elevator site. Walk up the stairs to the area near the office site walk down the stairs to the area below the office. Bravo base Located at a corner below the metal walkway near the elevation site. Players can use boxes for cover and access Alpha site by walking through a vent to the second office overlooking Alpha's spawn site. This vent was patched soon after the map was incorporated into the game and now contains nerve gas that greatly lowers the player's health, discouraging direct passage between the spawn points. Most of this map consists of either offices, sewer like grounds or spaces that are similar in appearance to Death Room. This map has been designed with high ground and low ground in order for the humans to have decent defending spaces, and decent hiding spaces when playing Quarantine. The emphasis for defense is placed in 2 areas called "Safe Rooms"; both of which have special canvas which only open when there is a minute of time left. These doors open to small confined spaces, and can be locked from the inside. If a human locks the door from the inside, the infected must attack the bars or glass (depending on which door) until the bars or glass breaks. After this happens, the Infected can get through the door. This map is medium to large, but some rooms are small. In other various Game Modes however, there is an Alpha and Bravo like any other map. The doors will open and close at any time, but cannot be locked. A ladder is added next to the lab, and the operating table within the lab is gone. The "Elevator" and nearby There is some dispute over what this actually is, but most of the time this area is referred to as the area near the elevator. This area is a open area, with boxes on the floor, creating some stairs to get up to the higher walkways. There is a staircase leading to the higher walkway as well, and some of the support poles have been known to have some people hiding there. Near the walkway's are 2 ways to access the area nearby the office, one of which leads to the office, and the other leading to a vent leading to the ledges near the office. However, the main feature of this area is the "elevator". This is a square area in the corner, with another, smaller and slightly lower, square platform attached to one side, and a pipe to the other. This area can be accessed 2 ways: by jumping off the crates onto the second square platform, or running over the pipe. For Quarantine, this area also has a timed door, which is unlocked after the timer goes down to 1 minute. This door opens up to a small square area, known as the "Elevator", and once inside, the humans can lock the doors, closing some bars over the entrance. The Infected must break these bars in order to get through, but the attacks still get through the bars, so stay clear of the bars if you don't wish to be infected. The infected tend to have a hard time getting through the bars due to the need of aiming right at the bar to deal damage, the bars high health (damage needed to take them down), and the constant rain of bullets and explosives from the humans. This area is also popular to free runners as there is many escape routes and places for infected to fall. Players can jump from the walkways back to the walkway, to crates, and such to confuse the infected. However the elevator platform is not a preferred camping spot as it is harder to defend. The Office, and nearby Even though there is more than 1 office, this area is usually called the office. This is the most popular defending place by far, and most rounds probably have at least 3 people defending the office. This is a high placed square room, good for defending, with 2 entries: a small ledge is attached to the wall, and the ledges can be used to jump to the office. Both ledges are broken however, which humans can use in order to drop the infected down to a large area below, covered in water, and 2 entries, one to the "Elevator" and nearby, and the other to either the upper walkway's near the office, or the Laboratory and nearby. That, in aspect, it makes it more popular than the Elevator Safe Room, because when a zombie jumps, they can be pushed much more easily than when standing on ground. The upper walkway's in this area have many offices, and have 3 square tiles which can be broken in order to create holes to drop people down to the lower area. This area has the second timed door, which leads to a slightly larger room, with a small hole which can be used to try to force the infected away from the glass door, which can be broken. However some infected will wait for the humans to rush in the room letting the infected charge in. The infected (in numbers and with enough time) tend to have a easy time getting through the glass due to little of need of aim. One would simply have to attack any part of the glass to deal damage. One should note that there are three parts to the glass and all three must be broken to gain entry. There have been cases where the lower two pieces are broken and the infected start crawling in. Same thing applies to the elevator. If a zombie hits through the glass and infects a human on the other side, and all humans in the Safe Room are infected this way, the Safe Room gains a second application of "quarantine", as it turns the room into a prison cell. If this happens, the only means of escape is for the zombies trapped inside to break the glass (which takes time, meaning that usually that humans win). The Laboratory, and nearby The laboratory is an area which can be used to defend, though is usually not used because of the fact that one of the 2 entrances of the office is the vent, which people can only force the infected to stay put, and not drop off to another area, and the other entrance is a small area which infected can quickly recover from. The laboratory has an operating table in the middle, with cabinets in the corner, and an office higher up. It is a small, square area, and some lone people defend here, from the cabinets and the camera in the corner. If the person can get up to these hard to reach areas, depending on how the game is going and how skilled the human is at defending, they might survive. The vent in the office leads to an area with a platform and a few blocks to hide behind, and nearby is the "Elevator" and the surrounding area. The camera is the better choice of defensive position, as the cabinet can be overrun much easier. The Safe Points The elevator is now opened players just need to stand in front of it and it opens instantly. It '''CANNOT '''be locked so players will enter at their own risk. Bars temporary prevent infected from entering in Quarantine Mode. Similarly, the office doors '''cannot '''be locked but the right side jams when it tries to open and it opens instantly, the doors open 2 minutes into the round. The glass will crack but not break unlike in Quarantine mode if shot at. Otherwise this places could be defended or used for advantage against the opposing team. The Walkway Like in Quarantine mode three sections are collapsible which mean it can be shot at and by doing so it increases the difficulty of walking along it. Players use it to their advantage as it enable them to fall to ground level to backstab or escape from enemies quickly. Strategies *Guide:ILYx3's Freerunning Guide - Overdose Edition *Guide:Survive as a human in Overdose Quarantine Regen *Quarantine Regen/Strategies *Quarantine Regen/Map Strategies Media Images Overdose1.jpg|Most commonly referred to as the "Med Room" Overdose2.jpg|The elevator can be seen on the picture Overdose3.jpg|The entrance to the Office Overdose4.jpg|Alpha's Base. Overdose5.jpg|The Stairs leading to the Office. The Laboratory room can be seen on the right. Overdose11.jpg Overdose22.jpg Overdose33.jpg Overdose44.jpg Overdose55.jpg Overdose6.jpg Overdose7.jpg Overdose8.jpg Overdose9.jpg Overdose10.jpg Overdose111.jpg Overdose12.jpg Overdose14.jpg Overdose15.jpg Overdose16.jpg Overdose17.jpg Overdose18.jpg Overdose19.jpg Overdose20.jpg Overdose21.jpg Overdose222.jpg Overdose23.jpg Overdose24.jpg Overdose25.jpg Overdose26.jpg Overdose27.jpg Overdose28.jpg Overdose29.jpg Overdose30.jpg Overdose31.jpg Overdose32.jpg Overdose333.jpg Category:Maps Category:Quarantined Map Category:NEMEXIS Category:2009